Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: 2 Years After
by Joethewinner1
Summary: After 2 years, The Ninningers have reunited with seven members. However, they want to recruit an eighth ranger and see a mysterious ninja ranger as a potential Ninninger due to his mysteriousness. This ninja ranger also has a goal of his own, and it involves a Sentai team of ninjas that used to be evil...
1. Chapter 1

A few days ago, the Ninningers were battling against a revived Gengetsu Kibaoni. He had teamed up with the strategic Anti-Kuroninja, who planned to get the Ninningers to fight their US counterparts, the Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Anti-Kuroninja wanted something the Ninningers had, which was very powerful: the green Midoninger Shuriken. However, Anti-Kuroninja's enemy, Kuroninja, who was an Extra Ranger, had appeared and defeated Anti-Kuroninja. Extra Rangers were rangers who rarely appeared, such as Zyuoh Bird or DekaSwan. The Ninningers and Ninja Steel Rangers teamed up and defeated the revived Gengetsu Kibaoni. After doing this, the Ninningers returned to Japan.

Now, in Japan, the Ninningers had reunited again. They were going to continue their ninja training, and they even had a new seventh ranger. The Ninningers were hoping to get more than seven. One of their possible recruits was Kuroninja, the mysterious Extra Ranger who helped them in Japan. However, Kuroninja was in his Ninja school, and all that they knew about him was that Luna, also known as Midoninger, used to be his apprentice. Kasumi, also known as Momoninger, was the most interested in Kuroninja. The reason why was because, on the flight back to Japan, she thought Kuroninja was trying to tell her something, but she didn't see Kuroninja. Kinji, als known as StarNinger, also had something related to Kuroninja. Kuroninja gave him a silver StarNinger Shuriken because the Ninja Steel Rangers hadn't found their Gold Ranger yet.

The frog-shaped blasters in the Igasaki Ninja school, which was the Ninninger headquarters, were designed to sound an alarm if a Youkai appeared. However, they were modified to detect beings similar to Youkai. The blasters sounded that alarm right now, so the Ninningers hurried to the scene. When they approached it, they ran into an army of robotic ninjas. These were the Cyberninja, a group of robotic ninjas used by the Cyberninja Tech Company, which had partnered with Anti-Kuroninja once.

Meanwhile, two figures were observing the Ninningers and the Cyberninja. One was Kuroninja. The other was Ran, Kuroninja's new apprentice and a former member of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, which once served the Youkai Army Corps, until Daimaou, the leader of the Youkai, was sealed away by a Sentai team known as the Kakurangers. The Flowery Kunoichi Team were turned into cats by the Three God Generals, who served as the Kakurangers' mecha. They were like that until Kuroninja earned his place as a Sentai Ranger by freeing the Flowery Kunoichi Team during his trials as a ninja. Out of all the Kunoichi, Kuroninja was interested in Ran the most. It was possibly because both of them were silent and mysterious.

Kuroninja decided it was time to fight the Cyberninja and left. Ran followed Kuroninja.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Please write reviews. I want to make this story very interesting and I want to know what my audience wants.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Cyberninja and the Ninningers faced each other. The Ninningers transformed and presented their roll call.

" _The Wild Brilliance! AkaNinger!"_

 _"The Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger!"_

 _"The Dazzling Stillness! KiNinger!"_

 _"The Flower In The Wind! ShiroNinger!"_

 _"The Shimmering Haze! MomoNinger!"_

 _"The Shining Star! StarNinger!"_

 _"The Fierce Full Moon! MidoNinger!"_

That was when a black ranger with some purple armour appeared. It was Kuroninja, who used the Fusion Shuriken.

 _"The Dark Flower! Ran-Kuroninja!"_

The Ninningers were confused, because they remembered Kuroninja's introduction phrase as "Hidden in the shadows, Kuroninja stands before you!" However, this was a fusion of Kuroninja and his apprentice, Ran. Ran-Kuroninja attacked the Cyberninja. The Ninningers also went to attack the Cyberninja. Ran-Kuroninja finished off most of the Cyberninjas, and then defused. Kuroninja and Ran high-fived each other. That was when they both saw the Ninningers. Kuroninja and Ran escaped. However, they didn't know that someone was watching.

Meanwhile, on an artificial island, Anti-Kuroninja was observing the battle. He noticed that Kuroninja had fused with Ran, as if trying to protect her. Anti-Kuroninja already knew that Kuroninja cared about his new apprentice, but this time it was different. Anti-Kuroninja noticed that Kuroninja only escaped when the Ninningers approached him. This meant that there was something about the Ninningers that Kuroninja didn't like. Anti-Kuroninja would use that weakness in order to defeat Kuroninja, and also complete his secondary objective, which was to get the Midoninger Shuriken. However, Karasu, the director of the Cyberninja Tech Company, arrived with an even better idea. Ran was only one of five ninjas that were special to Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja corrected Karasu, saying that Kuroninja didn't care about one of those five ninjas. Karasu then suggested to Anti-Kuroninja that he would find the other three ninjas that were special to Kuroninja, starting with the blue one. Anti-Kuroninja was ready to capture the rest of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. In doing so, he would expose Kuroninja's weakness and defeat him. All Anti-Kuroninja needed was a blue ninja ranger, a pink ninja ranger, and an orange ninja ranger.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ninningers had just witnessed Kuroninja and a purple ninja vanishing from them after taking down most of the Cyberninja. Kasumi thought that Kuroninja was worried about something after seeing the Ninningers. Since they wanted Kuroninja to be the eighth Ninninger, Kinji thought it would be a good idea to ask Luna if she knew anything about Kuroninja. Luna said that Kuroninja frequently uttered the phrase "I have nothing to do with Shironinger!" Kasumi then thought of an experiment to get to know Kuroninja better. What they would do was, when the next wave attacked, the Ninningers would go, but without Fuuka Igasaki, also known as Shironinger. However, what they didn't realize was that a robotic fly was watching them.

Anti-Kuroninja was operating the robotic fly, and he noticed that the Ninningers except for Fuuka were gone. Director Karasu entered Anti-Kuroninja's room and asked him "Anti-Kuroninja, my Cyberninja have just captured Ayame. What do we do now?" Anti-Kuroninja was focused on the robotic fly which he stole from a spaceship, and said "Be quiet, I'm trying to focus on my plan." Karasu said "Anti-Kuroninja, we just captured one of Kuroninja's kunoichi friends. This IS part of your plan. Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Anti-Kuroninja said "Nothing." Karasu said "Wait a minute..." and grabbed the controller. On the screen was the interior of the Igasaki ninja school. Karasu then said to Anti-Kuroninja "I hope you aren't doing what I think you're doing..." Anti-Kuroninja then said "What? The Ninningers are part of my plan!" Karasu said "Are you sure it isn't about your obsession with Shironinger?" Anti-Kuroninja noticed the pictures of Shironinger's helmet behind him. He grabbed them without hesitating, and threw them out the window. "No..." Anti-Kuroninja said. Karasu then said "Look, Anti-Kuroninja, I may be working for you, but the Cyberninja Tech Company works for me. I have the ability to shut down every Cyberninja ever, so if you're just going to waste that stolen alien technology on spying on Shironinger, I will not continue with your plan." Anti-Kuroninja then said "Ok, fine. We're going to find the orange ninja ranger next. As for Kuroninja, send him another distraction." Karasu then asked "What will we use to distract Kuroninja?" Anti-Kuroninja then pulled out a Cyber Shuriken with the data for the Youkai Kamaitachi. "Let's see if your Cyber Youkai are as strong as your Cyberninjas." Anti-Kuroninja said.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja saw the Cyber Kamaitachi attacking everyone, along with an army of Cyberninja. However, there was a force telling him not to fight the Cyber Youkai. Kuroninja then threw a purple shuriken at the Youkai and left. Ran appeared, facing the Cyber Kamaitachi. The Ninningers also found the Cyber Kamaitachi, but they couldn't find Kuroninja.

Kuroninja was in a polluted swamp, with his instinct telling him to search for an orange ninja running from ninjas made from metal. Then an army of ninjas with gills in seafoam green armour appeared, surrounding Kuroninja. Kuroninja knew exactly who these ninjas were.


	4. Chapter 4

After defeating the Cyber Kamaitachi, the Ninningers saw Ran and went to interrogate her, as she was the only one close to Kuroninja. However, Ran had already left. That was when Takaharu noticed something. There was a device inside the Kamaitachi, and it was the only thing that didn't explode. It was shaped like a shuriken. Kasumi had invented a device which analyzed the shuriken. The Cyber Shuriken's purpose was to display a message made by Anti-Kuroninja. It said:

" _Cyber Kamaitachi, here are your orders from Anti-Kuroninja. Your mission is to distract Kuroninja while I capture_ _Shironinger_ _Kuroninja's orange kunoichi friend. We have located her in the swamps, fighting the enemy of every orange ninja. I have no idea why I'm saying this. Anyway, those are your orders. Anti-Kuroninja out."_

Suddenly, the shuriken made a beeping noise, so Kasumi threw it out the window. It then exploded. Kinji said "It looks like a Kuroninja's in the swamps. We must find him there!"

Meanwhile, in the swamps, Kuroninja was surrounded by the Fishmen, whom he had fought before. However, these Fishmen were ninjas trained by the ruler of the Fishmen, who was also a ninja. The name of the Fishman leader was Sea Ninja Triton. Triton wore bronze armour and seafoam green robes. His weapon of choice was a trident, which symbolizes the ocean. The Fishmen were fish who mutated because of an oil spill somewhere. Because of this, they got attracted to pollution because they thought it would make them evolve more. Because of the Fishmen planning to pollute the world's oceans, the Ninja Force sought out all the orange ninjas, because orange was a bright colour. However, the Fishmen knew about this and hunted down a lot of orange ninjas. This was the reason why orange wasn't very popular with ninjas.

Anyway, Kuroninja knew that without the power of an orange ninja, he was weak against one Fishman. That was when six ninjas came to help Kuroninja. They were the Ninningers. Kuroninja said "You shouldn't have followed me." AkaNinger asked "Why not, Kuroninja? It would be nice if you joined the Ninningers." Kuroninja said "Now's not a good time. We are fighting Fishmen who are strong against every colour of Ninja except orange. I mean, it's not like an orange ninja is going to appear out of nowhere and help us..."

Suddenly, Yuri, the orange ranger of the Hanarangers, appeared and attacked the Fishmen. Triton and his guards retreated, because of the power of the Orange Ninjas. Kuroninja then said to the Ninningers "I would like to introduce one of my friends from the Flowery Kunoichi Team. This is Yuri, the orange ranger."

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja was still spying on Fuuka Igasaki, when he noticed black feather-shaped darts being thrown at him by Director Karasu. Anti-Kuroninja asked "What is it?" Karasu said "We have found a Kunoichi that has a connection with Kuroninja, who wishes to join you willingly." Anti-Kuroninja said "Wait a minute...so she just agreed to join my side? What colour?" Karasu said "olive green." Anti-Kuroninja said "Excellent. We will be able to take down the Hanarangers AND Kuroninja. However, it seems like Kuroninja has found Yuri by now..." Karasu said "Yes, and I know EXACTLY why." Karasu was referring to the fact that Anti-Kuroninja paid more attention to Shironinger than his plan to defeat Kuroninja and get the Midoninger Shuriken. Anti-Kuroninja then said "I know what we have to do now. Since we are fighting the Ninningers, we have no choice but to use their past enemies." Karasu said "We only have Youkai for now. However, I would like you to see this..."

A door opened, with lightning everywhere. A Cyberninja with a dark grey and navy blue armour appeared. He had two Cyber Katanas. Karasu said "This...is Swordblade X."

"Swordblade X," Anti-Kuroninja said, "Your orders are to retrieve Sakura of the Flowery Kunoichi Team." Swordblade X nodded and vanished in a bolt of lightning.

Karasu said to Anti-Kuroninja "I recommend that you protect Swordblade X. If he recovers his memory, it will be bad for both Kuroninja and us..."


End file.
